1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a multi-mode terminal, an integrated access point, and a heterogeneous communication system, and more specifically to methods for link setup, handover, transmission, and coverage matching for the multi-mode terminal, the integrated access point, and the heterogeneous communication system.
2. Related Art
Currently, an integrated base station (for example, an integrated femtocell base station) which integrates a cellular communication base station and a WiFi access point is being commercialized and disseminated. Meanwhile, there is plenty of room for improving performance of the corresponding system when advantages and disadvantages of the above both communication manners.
Therefore, various technologies such as link setup, handover, transmission, coverage matching, and the like may be needed for efficiently utilizing a multi-mode terminal, an integrated access point, and a heterogeneous communication system.